powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics
is the eighth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It acts as a pseudo-tribute to Battle Fever J. Synopsis The Zangyack Empire sends the Sneak Brothers to spy on the Gokaigers. Plot After MagiGokaiOh finishes off the Sugormin sent to Earth, Warz Gills snaps and takes out his frustration on his subordinates before he and Barizorg leave to find an Action Commander for the next invasion. But more concerned of the Gokaigers' ability to use the powers of the Super Sentai, with Insarn giving him review on the GokaiGalleon crew save Don, whom is of no concern, Damaras sends the Sneak Brothers - Elder and Younger - to learn more of their enemies' goals while keeping Warz in the dark of their activities. After multiple failures, Elder manages to stow away on the Gokai Galleon and overhears the crew talking about the Greatest Treasure before being forced into a series of madcap attempts to hide when the crew notices Navi is missing and they go searching for him. After searching the ship from top to bottom, the crew pins the blame on Don for Navi's disappearance before the robot parrot returns from the beach. After the crew ties him up for worrying them, Navi proceeds to give them their next clue: an island in the sky. Elder then reveals himself to the crew and gloats how knowing their intentions as Joe silently uses a baseball bat to swat him out of the ship. Younger frets over his brother's well-being as the crew descends to take out the Gormin Soldiers with the powers of the Gaorangers and the Denzimen. The Gokaigers then use the Goggle V Keys to tie up Younger and toss him around before finishing both brothers with their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave. Enlarged by Insarn, the Sneak Brothers face GokaiOh. However, Elder is batted away to oblivion with the Gokai Bat as Younger attempts to avenge his big brother before being destroyed by Deka GokaiOh. Though Insarn fumes over the loss of her favorite minions, Damaras knows the GokaiGalleon crew's goal as the pirates proceed to sail off to find the island before the Zangyack do. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Little Spy Tactics: **Gokai Red - GaoRed, DenziRed, GoggleRed **Gokai Blue - GaoBlue, DenziBlue, GoggleBlue **Gokai Yellow - GaoYellow, DenziYellow, GoggleYellow **Gokai Green - GaoBlack, DenziGreen, GoggleBlack **Gokai Pink - GaoWhite, DenziPink, GogglePink *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode stem from teams connected to fallen civilizations of ancient origins as well as with color connections for the members. **Denziman: The civilization of the Denzi Star was destroyed by the Vader Clan three-thousand years in the past, leading to Denzi Land lying dormant on Earth; all five likewise have colors in their last name. **Goggle V: Five ancient civilizations were destroyed by Deathdark, with their remnants used for the creation of the team and have colors in their last name like Denziman. **Gaoranger: The civilization of the Animarium collapsed after their war with the Orgs one-thousand years in the past; they also are notable for only knowing each other by color names until their final roll-call. *Likewise, all three teams literally have their denominations for the team in their last name: both Denziman and Goggle V have the colors associated with their members, while Gaoranger had the animals associated with each member in their names. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the DenziYellow Ranger Key. *This is the only time Don becomes DenziGreen. Episode 08 - Gaoranger.jpg|Gaoranger Denziman change.jpg|Denziman Episode 08 - Goggle-V.jpg|Goggle V Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 29, The Older Sister, the Doctor, and the Truth About Ankh. *This episode possesses several elements akin to Sentai series Battle Fever J, including the usage of spies by the main villains in order to discover secrets, the Action Commanders of the episode being a combo of an "older and younger brother" (in Battle Fever J, the giant monster of the episode is typically the little brother of the main monster; the older of the Sneak Brothers is tiny and the younger is large even before both grow and the larger acts once his big brother is "defeated"), and the usage of a bat by Gokaioh to fight. (the main weapon of the team are bats). **However, as the Gokaigers don't actually change into the Battle Fever team, nor does a returning alumni from the series appear, nor do the Gokaigers acquire the team's greater power, this episode is not the tribute episode. Battle Fever J would later receive a tribute episode in the form of the christmas-themed Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve. *When the Gokaigers use the Goggle-V powers on the Sneak Brothers, Marvelous says "Stop the battle!"; this is the title of the ending of Dai Sentai Goggle-V. *This is the first episode where the team Gokai Changes used possess the same opposite Gender member number in this case 4 Male Members and 1 Female Member. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates, Ep. 6: The Most Important Thing, Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson and Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics. It was released on August 5, 2011.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 2, DVD cover GokaiVol02-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 8 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa